Starfruit/Class
Starfruit is a new plant class (out of three) added into the Total Recall DLC. Stats Starfruit is a pretty useful class to use if you like rapid-fire classes. It has 125 health and runs at the speed of a Cactus. Its main advantage is its Star Shot. Its stars deal light damage but it shoots out many of them (20 normally, 30 upgraded), which can easily vanquish any opponent in its path. As the stars fire in a straight line, they can easily get headshots, which deal a little more damage. Its specialty is that it can use its second arm to fire twice as many stars. The downside to this is that the Starfruit moves even slower than it normally does, moving twice as slow as a non-upgraded Armor Chomper. Because of this, it's better to stand on rooftops or elevated paths to make sure you aren't shot at. Because Starfruit moves slower than most other classes, it's best to use your Super Star ability to escape your foes. Stickerbook Description "After falling from the sky in a horrific orbital incident, Starfruit is ready to 'pew pew pew' and 'pow' his way through his enemies." Main Weapon Star Shot *20 ammo (30 upgraded) *10 damage (14 upgraded, 20 with headshots) *Automatic fire (speed of a Sunflower) *2 second reloading speed Upgrades *Stargazing- Stargazing later in the night helps him run faster. *Futuristic Sharpening- Using futuristic star-sharpening technology, Starfruit's stars deal more damage. *Supernova Stars- Upon collecting supernovas themselves, he fires more stars than usual. Abilities *Starbeam- Fires a huge beam that deals tons of damage. You're able to move when firing the beam. 30 second cooldown. *Shooting Star- Uncontrollably spins around, firing a multitude of stars, similar to the Imp's Impkata. 1 minute cooldown. *Super Star- Turns invincible for 10 seconds and is able to fly. 1:15 minute cooldown. Unlockable Abilities *Super Starbeam- Fires a star beam that deals twice as much damage but you are immobile and you hover in the sky, being an easier target to snipers. 1 minute cooldown. *Starrage- Fires even more stars but the stars deal less damage. 30 second cooldown. *Starleap- Burns itself and lunges to a far distance, killing anyone it lands on/dealing heavy damage. 50 second cooldown. Variants *Supernovafruit- Charges high-damaging shots, though only has 4 ammo. *Sunfruit- Fire variant. Fires blazing stars that deal low damage. *Starry Snipe- Has increased aim but has less ammo and fires semi-automatically. *Asteroid Star- Fires very powerful asteroids that have shorter range and fire slightly slower. *Moonfruit- Has 100 health instead of 125 health but fires small moons that bounce off of enemies and home in on other zombies. *Black Hole Star- Unlocked at level ten. When it dies, it explodes, dealing 95 damage to any zombie in its death radius. Strategies With As a Starfruit, your main targets are mid-range ones. You'll miss targets from far away, and you'll barely hit targets from close up, so you'll need to stay a distance away from your pursuer if you want to vanquish him/her. It's also preferred to use one arm instead of two arms when facing one foe. If you plan on attacking a group of two or more, get a Sunflower to back you up, otherwise, you'll most likely get vanquished due to your low damage output. Overall, Starfruit isn't very practical against large groups if alone. But if you plan to defeat a large group of zombies, use both arms instead of one. That way, you deal twice as much damage and could vanquish a few of them before having to reload. Against Not much is needed to kill a Starfruit; they're terrible at far range and are very bad at close range. Though if you're a short distance away, just keep blasting it. As a Foot Soldier, your weapon is perfect for taking out Starfruits from a far distance and possibly without being spotted. Though through normal terms, a Starfruit would beat you in mid-range, so get to rooftops to take advantage of its terrible range. As Engineer, you work best at mid-range, so use your Jackhammer and ride around the Starfruit and continuously blast it with concrete. As a Scientist, you're mainly a close range character, so use this to your advantage. Be warned; a full clip of a non-upgraded Starfruit will vanquish you, so strafe as much as you can and fire at it whenever it's possible. As an All-star, you can stand from far away and shoot it. The Starfruit will not be able to hit you and, therefore, will not be able to vanquish you. Garden Ops Starfruit is best used here with his Super Starbeam, Shooting Star and Super Star. It is better to use Super Starbeam over the standard Starbeam because the Browncoats will not attack you and will instead go for other targets, leaving you time to blast them with high-damaging lasers. Remember, Zombie Heroes and certain bosses like the Giga Gargantuar and Baron von Bats are able to hit you when using Super Starbeam, so be wary. Graveyard Ops Starfruits are commonly seen on waves 5-10. They can be a threat if not taken care of fast enough, as they will usually use Super Star and turn invincible, leaving you unable to kill them until they revert back. When they do, use your most powerful ability to deal with them or just shoot at them from a far range. Trivia *The Starfruit is one of three plant classes added into Total Recall. The others are Imitater and Coconut Cannon. *Its ability, Super Star is based off Starman from the Mario series. **The Starrage ability is based off the Imp's Impkata. *The Asteroid Star was originally called Moonfruit, but it was changed later on. **However, as of an update, the Moonfruit was added in. *Starfruit's voice is very similar to Kirby's voice, but slightly deeper. *Originally, Starfruit would've had no special ability, similar to Peashooter. This was changed because without a special ability, Starfruit was incredibly similar to both Sunflower and Kernel Corn. Category:Classes Category:Plants